Episode 0
by chavie
Summary: L'intro star warsienne dit tout ce qu'il faut savoir bonne lecture. Chapitre III mis online
1. Intro

Long time ago, in a galaxy far far away …

**STAR WARS**

Episode 0

_Republic's come back_

La formation des Jedis est une épreuve longue et difficile. La dictature du comte Almar pèse sur la communauté Jedi. Et la possibilité d'une guerre s'accentue de jour en jour. Qui Gon, maître Jedi et son jeune padawan Obi Wan rentrent sur Coruscant pour aider le conseil Jedi à trouver une solution pacifique à ce problème …


	2. De vieilles connaissances

Chapitre I : De vieilles connaissances

**Chapitre I : De vieilles connaissances**

Qui Gon est un maître respecté parmi les Jedis et un sage homme. Accompagné de son padawan Obi Wan, il se dirige vers la salle du conseil. Entrant dans celle ci, ils se retrouvèrent devant une assemblée de Jedis où maître Yoda présidait en son milieu.

- Ravis de vous revoir je suis.

- Maître Yoda, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

- Raison tu as, grande décision le conseil doit prendre. La république reprendre le dessus doit.

- Que proposez vous ?

Maître Windu prit alors la parole.

- Il faut raisonner le sénat pour qu'il destitue officiellement le comte Almar.

- Mais le sénat n'a plus aucun pourvoir !

Obi Wan regretta cet affront qu'il venait de faire. Les padawans ne sont pas autorisés à parler sans qu'on leur donne le droit.

- Mmmhhh ton padawan raison a. Difficile à appliquer les décisions du sénat sont. Parler directement au comte nous devons. Cette mission toi et ton padawan avez.

- Bien maître.

Qui Gon s'inclina humblement et se retourna pour partir.

- Attendez !

Une jeune adolescente apparu derrière le siège de Yoda.

- Je viens aussi !

Yoda secoua la tête, dépité.

- Petite curieuse ma fille tu es …

- Je sais mais vous ne pouvez pas les laisser partir seul.

Qui Gon la regarda attendris.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous nous en sortirons.

- Non, vous aurez besoin de moi !

- Eu une vision tu as ?

- Oui père. Je ne dis pas que je serais indispensable, mais je me suis vue les accompagnant. Le futur ne peut être bougé ou changé.

- Raison tu as, grand responsabilité tu possèdes. Avec eux tu iras. Et la prochaine fois prévenir avant tu dois, avant d'espionner nous.

- Merci, je tacherais d'y penser.

Elle se dirigea vers Qui Gon et lui tendit la main, il la serra doucement.

- Cela faisait longtemps Qui Gon. Je suis ravis de vous revoir enfin.

- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

Ils sortirent de la salle suivit par Obi Wan.

- Le conseil nous a attribué un vaisseau et le sénat des hommes de mains. Même si je crois que nous n'en n'aurions pas besoin.

- Tu as mûri depuis la dernière fois.

- Les responsabilités forgent la personnalité.

- J'imagine que tu te souviens de Obi Wan.

Elle se retourna alors vers l'adolescent.

- Bien entendu, ravis de te revoir Obi Wan.

- Aldray, Je suis heureux aussi.

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers Qui Gon.

- Venez, je vous invite chez moi. Nous avons le temps avant que le sénat décide d'un rendez vous avec le comte Almar.

- Tu es vraiment au courant de tout.

- Il faut bien.

Ils la suivirent vers ses appartements.

- On t'a donné un appartement pour toi toute seule ?

- Oui Obi Wan. On a décidé de me séparer des autres padawan, ils avaient peur que je leur dise leur avenir.

- Leur avenir ?

- Venez, les murs ont des oreilles.

Elle tapa un code près du sasse puis celui ci s'ouvrit.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

L'appartement était simple mais plutôt coquet. On pourrait appeler ça plutôt une touche féminine. Elle leur présenta des fauteuils.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non merci mon enfant. Raconte nous donc.

- Bien …

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table basse, puis Aldray prit parole.

- Récemment j'ai développé certaines capacités.

- Celles d'un Jedi.

- Pas exactement, Obi Wan peut te l'affirmer, je suis très nulle au sabre laser.

Il rit doucement.

- C'est exact.

- Et bien, récemment j'ai développé une maîtrise de la force. J'ai de nombreuses visions et j'ai constaté que c'était des visions du futur, plus ou moins proche.

- Du futur, tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine, et père est d'accord aussi. A présent j'ai un grand poids sur le dos, car si je dévoile le futur, ce futur s'en trouvera changé. Cependant certaines choses du futur doivent être dites. Je dois faire la part des choses.

- Une grande responsabilité pour une si jeune personne.

- Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça, j'ai tout de même 14 ans !

Qui Gon rit joyeusement.

- Tu as bien changé durant toutes ses années.

- Cela fait 6 ans maître Qui Gon. 6 longues années, vous auriez du venir me voir plus souvent.

- Certes, c'est ce que Obi Wan voulait, mais son apprentissage nous a emmenés dans de lointaines contrées.

- J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais tu connais maître Qui Gon, il est du genre têtu. Une compagne de jeu ne s'oublie pas si facilement.

Aldray lui sourit gentiment.

- Qui Gon je pourrais vous parler ? En priver ?

- Bien entendu. Obi Wan peux tu nous attendre dehors ?

- Oui maître.

Il s'inclina et sortit de l'appartement. Aldray se tourna alors vers Qui Gon.

- Vous nous avez séparé délibérément !

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Je comprends ce que vous avez fait mais ce la ne changera pas le futur et ce qui arrivera.

- J'imagine que nous sommes les seuls au courent ?

- Yoda l'a senti aussi. Je suis bien trop proche de mon père pour qu'il ne le sache pas. Mais vous me cachez quelque chose …

-C'est exact, mais tu dois le savoir non ?

- Testez vous mes dons maître ?

- On peut dire cela.

Aldray le regarda un moment en souriant, puis se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce.

-Et bien vous avez appris une vieille légende. Le fait qu'une personne rétablira l'équilibre dans la force.

- Tout le monde connais cette prophétie et particulièrement maître Yoda.

- Et est ce que tout le monde sait qu'il reste des Siths en vie ?

Il la regarda impressionné et réfléchit un instant.

- Cette découverte n'est pas vérifiée, il fallait que j'en parle à maître Yoda. Mais apparemment il est déjà au courant non ?

- Non il ne l'est pas, mais moi je le suis. Je sens cette force oppressante qui est tout près de nous, mais je n'arrive pas à la canalisé pour trouver la personne exact.

Qui Gon se leva et prit Aldray par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tourner encore en rond.

- Il est vraie que je ressens une grande force en toi, bien plus grande que la dernière fois. Ton esprit m'est à présent fermé et tu ne laisses transparaître aucune émotion sur ton visage ou dans tes paroles. Tu as un grand contrôle de toi même. J'espère que ce contrôle perdurera.

Aldray baissa lentement les yeux.

- Tu savais mes sentiments d'autre fois, on aurait tous penser qu'avec le temps … on était si jeune … mais voilà cela n'a pas marché. Mes sentiments restent inchangés pour lui tu sais.

Qui Gon soupira et lui serra les épaules.

- Fais tout de même attention. L'amour est prohibé chez les Jedis, en particulier entre deux Jedis.

- La possession physique, l'attachement et la jalousie sont prohibés, pas l'amour.

- Mais une chose en amène une autre, tu ne pourras pas tous contrôlé.

- Aidez moi alors, conseillez moi. Maître …

Il lui sourit.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, que la force soit avec toi.

- Merci Qui Gon.

Une sonnerie retentit suivi d'une voix.

- Le comte Almar a accepté de vous recevoir, votre vaisseau est prêt.

Aldray se leva et appuya sur un bouton près de l'interphone.

- Bien capitaine, nous arrivons.


	3. Le mal de l'air

Chapitre I : De vieilles connaissances

**Chapitre II : Le mal de l'air**

Aldray se dirigea vers la sortit en ouvrant le sasse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ami d'enfance.

- On y va Obi Wan, va chercher tes affaires si tu en as besoin. On se rejoint sur la passerelle 5B608.

Qui Gon sortit à son tour.

- A tout de suite.

Il s'inclina doucement puis partit suivit de Obi Wan. Aldray tendit le bras vers le sasse de chez elle, il s'ouvrit et un sabre laser vint dans sa main.

--

Qui Gon se dirigeait vers la passerelle suivi de près par Obi Wan portant un faible sac. Un vaisseau les attendait, qui Gon fut surpris de ne voir aucun garde ni même aucun équipage. Aldray sortit alors du vaisseau.

- Changement de plan, nous n'allons que tous les trois.

- Comment cela ?

Qui Gon regarda son padawan.

- Ne reprends pas de mauvaise habitudes, Obi wan.

- Pardonnez moi maître.

- Bien. Aldray je suppose que tu pense que cela sera plus considéré comme une mission diplomatique si nous y allons seuls.

- Exact, et sans tout ce beau monde nous pouvons prendre un vaisseau plus petit tel que celui ci.

- Et qui pilotera ?

Aldray fit un long silence.

- Je piloterais moi même le vaisseau.

Qui Gon la regarda un instant. Devinant la question qu'il se posait elle y répondit.

- J'ai l'autorisation et plus d'heures de vol que la plupart des apprentis pilotes.

Qui Gon acquiesça de la tête. Puis ils montèrent tous les trois dans l'appareil. Aldray s'installa au commande, Qui Gon à ses côté et Obi wan à l'arrière. Un androïde s'approcha d'eux en faisant des bruits électronique.

- Bonjour R2, oui c'est bien moi qui pilote.

Les bruits continuèrent.

- Non je ne ferais pas la folle … Non je ne ramènerais pas le vaisseau en miette.

Obi Wan la regarda un instant.

- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

- mmmhh … vaisseau en miette ?

- Pas tant de question à la fois. Avec de l'entraînement et un sérieux manque de vie social on finit par comprendre un droïde. Et en effet j'ai déjà réduit en miette un vaisseau, mais c'est par ce que j'essayais d'échapper à un de ces vers d'astéroïdes. R2 a eu du mal à stabiliser le vaisseau pour rentrer. Mais finalement on est encore là !

- C'est rassurant.

- Ha mais je vous rassure nous n'irons pas dans l'espace, enfin normalement …

- Alors pourquoi prendre un vaisseau plutôt qu'une voiture ?

- Car on ne sait jamais, il faut mieux tout prévoir. Et puis, je n'ai pas mon permis voiture.

- Misère …

Aldray toucha quelques commandes et le vaisseau décolla.

- Le comte Almar habite de l'autre côté de la planète, il a élu domicile dans une tour le plus loin possible du conseil et du sénat.

- Donc par conséquent, peu de gens lui rendent visite.

- Exact.

Elle pilotait tranquillement attendant de sortir du trafic. Elle finit par prendre de l'altitude d'un coup, sortant des principales voies de circulation. Elle accéléra alors l'allure évitant les plus hautes tours de la ville. Obi wan s'accrocha à son siège.

- Tu es sure que tu as le droit de piloter un vaisseau ?

- Mais oui, arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien.

Le paysage changeait peu. La planète entière était une ville mais petit à petit, s'approchant de leur destination, les bâtiments paraissaient plus riches, plus imposant. Aldray vit un tir de laser passer tout près du vaisseau. Elle avança le levier de vitesse à son maximum et le vaisseau prit de l'allure.

- Qui nous attaque ?

- Je ne vois pas … C'est pas grave je vais le semer.

Obi wan s'accrochant d'autant plus à son siège sentit Aldray prendre un virage à 90 degrés à toute vitesse.

- Je regrette déjà d'être monté. Je ne veux plus jamais voler si quelqu'un d'autre que moi pilote.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as le mal de l'air tout de même.

- Je commence à le croire.

Les tirs lasers continuaient à fuser de partout. Certains touchèrent le vaisseau et des voyants rouges s'allumèrent commençant à s'affoler.

- R2, tu peux t'en occuper ?

Le droïde partit à l'arrière du vaisseau, effectuant des réparations sommaires.

- Heureusement qu'on est bientôt arrivé.

- J'aimerais bien voir qui nous attaque, tu pourrais ouvrir la soute arrière ?

- Je peux oui, mais que vas tu faire ?

- Essayer d'identifier le vaisseau et de renvoyer autant de tirs possible.

Aldray appuya sur différents boutons puis la soute arrière s'ouvrit. Qui Gon se leva, sabre laser à la main, et se dirigea vers la soute. Obi Wan se leva de même et prit place à côté de Aldray s'attachant fermement à son siège.

- Tu as une idée de qui nous attaque ?

- Personnellement ? … Je crois que c'est un mercenaire embauché par le comte Almar.

- Mais il sait très bien que si trois jedis meurent dans leur vaisseau il y aura une enquête.

- Qui te dis qu'il veut nous tuer ? Je pense plutôt qu'il veut nous immobilisé.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

- Vu dans quel état il veut mettre le vaisseau, R2 prendra un certain temps à tout réparer pour que l'on reparte. Donc on devra rester ses hôtes durant un moment.

- Et cela pourrait être une mauvaise chose ?

- Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en un certain temps.

Aldray regarda en avant et vit une grande tour entourée de jardins suspendus.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Et bien … Il ne se prive pas.

Qui Gon quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal de renvoyer les tirs avec son sabre. Il essayait, de même, de reconnaître, ou tout du moins de voir leur assaillant. Mais rien ne paraissait identifiable. Un tir atteignit le réacteur droit et le vaisseau se mit à faire des tonneaux. Qui Gon fut projeté, comme R2, contre les parois du vaisseau.

- Ferme la soute !

Il tentait de se retenir à des tuyaux. Aldray entendit l'appel de Qui Gon et appuya sur les commandes. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de stabiliser le vaisseau. Obi Wan s'accrochait fortement à son siège comme si sa vie en dépendait, petit à petit il se sentait mal. Il fermait les yeux et se retenait de vomir. Aldray essaya de se concentrer seulement sur le vaisseau pour le stopper à la fois dans sa chute et dans ses tonneaux. Elle se concentra tellement que son front se plissait. Le tournoiement se ralentit progressivement puis s'arrêta totalement. Le vaisseau continuait sa chute libre mais elle reprit les commandes et essaya de trouver un endroit pour atterrir. Elle vit tout près un jardin suspendu qui était assez grand pour les accueillir. Elle reprit une concentration tel qu'elle n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien que sa destination. D'un coup le vaisseau se posa lentement dans les parterres de fleurs. Obi Wan soulagé se leva de son siège.

- Aldray tu as réussit !

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient clos et du sang coulait de son nez.


	4. Jedi avant tout

Chapitre I : De vieilles connaissances

**Chapitre III : Jedi avant tout**

Aldray se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit une chambre luxueuse, elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux. Elle réprima une grimace se retrouvant en petite tenue sous les draps. Elle se leva difficilement, elle marcha quelques pas non assurés puis commença à aller mieux. Elle avança vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Le soleil brillait fort.

- Je n'ai dormis qu'un jour. Cela reste raisonnable même si c'est plus que d'habitude …

Elle porta une main à son front le massant. Avec horreur elle se détourna de la fenêtre et posa ses yeux sur les seuls vêtements de la chambre. Une robe reposait sur un siège, ce n'était pas sa robe de padawan mais plutôt celle d'une jeune fille bourgeoise. Cela lui déplu profondément de plus son sabre laser ne se trouvait nul part. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre cette robe pour sortir, à par si elle voulait se montrer en petite tenue. Avec grimace elle passa la robe, depuis sa tendre enfance elle n'avait porté que sa tenue de Jedi. Elle n'avait jamais porté de robe. Après maints effort elle fut habillée. Elle n'osa même pas regarder l'allure qu'elle avait. Elle sortit de la chambre et découvrit un garde à sa porte. Il s'interposa.

- Désolé vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.

- Je suis prisonnière ?

- Non mais … Le comte Almar m'a donné des ordres stricts.

- Laissez moi passer.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Je vous laisse passé.

- Je vous laisse passé.

- Je vais monter la garde dans le jardin.

- Je vais monter la garde dans le jardin.

- Je vous confie mon arme.

- Je vous confie mon arme.

Le garde se désarma et lui tendit son arme. Il partit ensuite, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Elle cacha l'arme dans sa robe, au moins celle ci avec tous ses froufrous pourrait même cacher un Ewok. Cela lui déplaisait qu'on ai tenté de la retenir prisonnière de sa chambre, surtout ici. Elle se dirigea par instinct vers un salon. Une personne était assise dans l'un des fauteuils. Ce n'était pas une personne très âgée, elle devait avoir dans la trentaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux brun attaché. Il leva la tête vers elle.

- Comte Almar.

- Mademoiselle Aldray.

Il se leva s'approchant d'elle et le prenant la main.

- Vous semblez oublier que je suis un padawan.

- Si vous l'étiez vous seriez accompagnée de votre maître. Hors ce n'est pas le cas.

- Et bien un Jedi ne met pas de robe et ne subit pas un baise main.

- Mais vous êtes ici en tant que diplomate et non en tant que Jedi.

- C'est vous qui le croyez. J'aimerais avoir mes vêtements et mon sabre laser.

- C'est impossible. Vos vêtements sont entrain d'être laver, il y avait du sang à enlever. Et vos comparses ont accepté de déposer leurs armes.

- Du sang ?

- Oui, vous étiez mal en point lors de votre arrivé. Inconsciente et du sang coulant de votre nez.

- J'ai sûrement du heurter quelque chose lors de l'atterrissage.

- C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez aucune trace sur votre visage. Non je pense plutôt que vous vous êtes évanouie car vous avez dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie pour poser ce vaisseau. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela vous arrive.

Aldray croisa les bras puis marcha un peu dans la pièce, regardant la décoration.

- Vous avez des sources chez les Jedis ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Soit, vous voulez de moi comme diplomate, mais une diplomate ne se déplace pas sans ses gardes du corps. Dans le cas contraire je serais tentée de penser que vous voulez pervertir une pauvre jeune fille telle que moi.

- Et bien le déjeuné va être servit. Je vous propose de vous joindre à moi. Vos gardes du corps viendront manger avec nous.

- Et je ne peux pas avoir des habits différents ?

- Navré, se sont les seuls à votre taille.

Il lui proposa le bras. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Et bien je n'ai pas le droit de perdre mes manières devant une jeune femme, aussi Jedi soit elle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis prit son bras.

--

Qui Gon et Obi Wan entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Qui Gon prit la parole.

- Je vous remercie de nous accueillir à votre table comte Almar.

- Prenez place.

Ils s'installèrent alors devant Aldray et le comte Almar.

- Je pensais que l'on parlerait durant ce déjeuné mais je vois que vous avez une invitée.

- L'invitée est très intéressée par les questions de diplomatie, même si celle ci est en robe.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent plus intensivement et il reconnurent Aldray.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi.

- Tu n'es pas le seul je te rassure. Mais pourquoi sommes nous encore ici, aucun n'accord n'a été conclu ?

- Et bien après notre atterrissage en catastrophe, tu es comme tombée dans un coma profond. Le comte Almar a proposé de nous héberger en attendant que tu te rétablisse et que le vaisseau soit réparé.

- Qui plus est il m'était impossible d'engager des négociations sans une si charmante diplomate que vous.

Aldray soupira puis tourna sa tête vers le comte Almar.

- Vous croyez qu'une fillette ne pourrait vous faire changer d'opinion. Voyez j'ai un certain caractère et mon age importe peu. Si vous pensiez en me désignant diplomate que je serais tendre avec vous vous et bien c'est une belle erreur.

- Elle a raison vous n'avez pas choisit la plus diplomate de nous tous. Mais voilà le conseil Jedi n'a pas réellement mis l'un de nous trois en avant pour cette mission. Nous sommes tous là pour parler. Mais bien entendu si vous préféreriez vous adressez personnellement à Aldray je n'en verrais pas d'objection. Elle connaît tout de la situation et pourra mener ces négociations d'une main de maitre.

Aldray ne savait pas où voulait en venir Qui Gon mais apparemment il avait discuté avec Yoda avant de partir.

--

_- Le point faible du comte sont les jeunes femmes, je sais qu'Aldray est encore jeune mais elle pourrait être celle qui ferait pencher la balance. Elle a la langue bien pendu et un caractère de cochon, je pense qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec le comte, et peut être obtiendrons nous un traité visant à une restauration de la république._

_- Raison tu as, beaucoup de talent cachés elle a. Pourrait nous être d'un grand secours serait elle._

--

Dans un autre lieu un homme observait le lointain depuis sa fenêtre. On ne voyait pas son visage recouvert d'une capuche sombre, sa robe traînait sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'autre que le seul maître Sith encore vivant. Il observait son œuvre au loin et manipulait ses pions tel un joueur d'échec expérimenté. Et l'enjeu de cette partie était la conquête du cœur d'un nouvel apprenti. Un apprenti qui pourrait être la pièce maîtresse de ses plans pour l'avenir. Ses yeux n'étaient autre que tournés vers la jeune Aldray. Une jeune Jedi inexpérimentée mais possédant un étrange pouvoir qui lui serait profitable. A présent il œuvrait pour pervertir son cœur et le noircir, et il y avait une porte déjà grande ouverte par elle même. Cela sera l'amour qui causera sa perte.


End file.
